


[Podfic] So It Shall Be Told, Generation Unto Generation

by Shmaylor



Category: InCryptid - Seanan McGuire, Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>During that first visit she told us the bare minimum she could get away with, and by sheer force of will she made things as normal as possible under conditions that involved crashing at a gigantic house inhabited by intelligent creatures that flew in the face of everything I thought I knew about the world. We spent those three days letting Maggie show us her favorite movies, eating the kind of obscenely good food that the ludicrously wealthy can have on hand, and trying not to jump out of our skin every time the Aeslin mice appeared in their brightly-colored scraps of clothing, whether it was to celebrate an esoteric religious rite or to get in on some popcorn action. They were deeply curious, scrupulously polite, and obsessed with cake.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>They'd been fascinated by my eyes, which came to their attention when they noticed that, unlike everyone else, I didn't turn lights on when I went into darkened rooms.</i></p><p> </p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So It Shall Be Told, Generation Unto Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So it Shall be Told, Generation Unto Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606217) by [umadoshi (Ysabet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabet/pseuds/umadoshi). 



****

**Text:** [So It Shall Be Told, Generation Unto Generation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606217)

 **Author:** [umadoshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabet/pseuds/umadoshi)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 35 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/So%20It%20Shall%20Be%20Told%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/So%20It%20Shall%20Be%20Told%20m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Notes:** Reading _Rise_ brought back all of my Newsflesh and George/Shaun feelings, and I just knew I had to podfic something with them in it. This fic is a delight and I greatly enjoyed recording it. (Also, I'm pretty sure this is my first ever first-person podfic!)


End file.
